Without you I'm nothing
by You Left Me At The Altar
Summary: "I want to be with you forever. Even in death, we shall not part," Lawrence muttered gently as he picked up Adam's corpse.  Sobbing silently, he carried him away from the bathroom. ADAM X LAWRENCE / Rated T for death and oscarworthy drama


**YES, I fucking did it. Adam is dead. I guess I will get a lot of death threats now.**

**This is my 20****th**** Saw story here. OH LORD! Wine anyone?  
>Hope this is "fluffy" enough. Come on – love it. It's a heartbreaking romance.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I want to be with you forever. Even in death, we shall not part," Lawrence muttered gently as he picked up Adam's corpse.<p>

Sobbing silently, he carried him away from the bathroom.

"I told Jigsaw I would never kill myself," he told Adam, although he could never respond.

Adam's soft lips were cold. He retained the beauty he held in life even in death.

"But I didn't realize how hard it would be to live without you. I don't know how else to be with you. I thought you were here in the bathroom waiting for me. My own guilt was waiting for me instead. I can't bear to live through this nightmare, replaying the scenes of my life I wished to forget. I love you, Adam. I never meant any harm when I killed you. I just couldn't bare to watch you suffer. I didn't visit you often here because it hurt me to see you dying. I loved you so much that it hurt me deep inside to see you suffer. I killed you to stop my own suffering and yours. But I never intended on this guilt haunting me," Lawrence spoke softly to the dead young man and marched sadly onward, toward the outskirts, where his car was.

"I want to be with you forever," he sighed. He was at peace with his love. No evil could penetrate such a strong bond now that he held Adam in his arms.

The monsters of Jigsaw had vanished.

Lawrence looked down at Adam as he walked, his heart was heavy with sorrow. He was still beautiful to him and would always be. Even when he thought he looked disgusting, he always saw his beauty. Lawrence began to weep more steadily as he remembered his Adam's last days. He was an emotional wreck, crying hysterically then yelling fiercely at times. It broke his heart to watch him deteriorate.

Lawrence noticed how particularly quiet the town was and how thick the fog seemed to grow around him. Hugging his dead Adam closer, he continued onward, up the path towards his car.

"Lawrence... living has... become so hard for me... Please... don't leave me," Adam's voice floated up in Lawrences' mind. But they were only fragments of stray dialogue from his tattered memory.

"I'm so sorry, Adam," Lawrence continued forth through the fog, his car in sight now, the driver's door still wide open. Exactly how he left it.

He laid him lovingly in the car, kissing his forehead tenderly. His soul felt heavy, the tears on his cheeks were lead weighing his body down, depressing it into the earth.

As he sat in the driver's seat and started up his car, a white slip of paper fell from his pocket, along with Adam's photo. New tears stung his eyes as he picked up the photo, gazing into Adam's soft face.

"We'll be together soon," he promised.

He picked up the white paper- it was Adam's letter. But there was more added on at the bottom. As Lawrence read it, his heart sank deeper into his chest. He loved him and he was dead now. His heart was broken and undying pain stabbed in his veins. The bleeding open wound of his soul could never heal without Adam.

"I can't live without you," he whispered, starting the car. Driving towards a lake, his body trembling with emotion.

"Now we can be together forever," he held Adam close, hugging his lifeless body, as the car smashed through the guardrail and splashed into the lake.

The cold waters enveloped the car immediately. Lawrence closed his eyes, holding Adam tight to his body. Happy to finally be released from his guilt, Lawrence smiled for the first time since he entered the bathroom. The car sunk beneath the murky water. He was finally at rest.

"Adam..."

* * *

><p><strong>Buhuu! It' s so sad! :(<strong>


End file.
